This invention relates to coin handling equipment, and particularly to a loader mechanism which conveys coins from a bin and deposits them at an elevated level into a coin handling or processing device.
There are certain types of coin handling and processing machines which can process vast quantities of coins in a relatively short time. For example, high speed sorters will handle a mixture of coins of different denominations and sort them by denomination while counting the quantities of each denomination sorted. Another example are automatic coin wrappers which process coins of a single denomination by forming them into stacks of a particular size and then wrapping the stacks in a paper wrapper. These machines must be continuously provided with a supply of coins if their maximum utilization is to be realized. The high speed sorters and automatic wrappers typically include a hopper in which a quantity of the coins can be periodically dumped. The coins are generally supplied in bags which are heavy and difficult for an operator to manipulate, particularly if they must be lifted to chest or shoulder height to be dumped into the hopper.
To alleviate the problems and difficulties associated with supplying coins in bags to high speed processing equipment, mechanical loaders have been developed which will convey the coins from a floor mounted container to the elevated hopper of the machine. Prior loader mechanism have typically used a conveyor belt having a run which is inclined from the vertical and which has small projections or flights spaced along the belt. The inclined run of the belt passes through the container for the coins and coins rest against the belt and are supported on edge on the small flights as they are carried upwardly to an elevated discharge point. The prior loaders require considerable floor space not only to accommodate the container for coins but also to accommodate the inclined trajectory of the conveyor belt.
I have developed a coin loader mechanism which employs a vertical run of a conveyor belt and yet functions to hold and carry coins upwardly without fear of them falling away from the belt, thereby saving considerable floor space.